Field
The present disclosure relates to a service method and system for providing a service based on a moving path of a user.
Discussion of the Background
A location based service system refers to a service system that may provide a variety of services to a user based on location information acquired through a location tracking system, such as a mobile communication network or a global positioning system (GPS).
Conventional location based services may provide a simple navigation service for climbing or cycling, may provide information about an exercise amount recorded, or may simply provide a record about a moving path of a user. The location based services have constraints in providing a service using only a current location of a user and accordingly, information about many activities of the user may not be utilized.